


Not A One-Night Kinda Guy

by pitypartyof1



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton just really looks like he can dance, Bar Fic, Drunk!Ashton, M/M, Not a Band AU, drunk!Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitypartyof1/pseuds/pitypartyof1
Summary: Ashton goes to the bars to drink and dance.





	Not A One-Night Kinda Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this. I just wanted to write because I haven't in a long time. It probably sucks, but it still felt good to get something out.

Lights flash and Ashton can feel the bass pounding through his body, pitching up the heat and excitement swirling in his gut. Winding through the crowd, he finds a spare bit of space crushed between the others and begins to dance. Losing himself to the rhythm, he sways, his hips rotating smoothly with the beat.

There’s no way to tell how much time has passed when he feels the anonymous, warm palm slide over his hip. Allowing the stranger to align their bodies, he throws his head back and grinds for all he’s worth. The man’s warm breath puffs over his skin as he lowers his face to Ashton’s neck, a soft noise of pleasure escaping him. Ashton’s lips quirk up, always quick with a smile.

The stranger’s grip tightens on his hips. It’s edging towards _too_ tight and Ashton _loves_ it, panting softly. Sweat is sliding down his spine now, and he’s more than a little turned on at this point. Dancing when he’s tipsy like this, feeling admiring eyes, always gets him going.

Ashton knows how he looks, how he _dances_ , knows this guy will want to take him home. They _always_ want to take him home. Though he loves the attention, Ashton never pulls. He’s just never felt comfortable with hookups and blind one-nighters. The thought of it makes him feel a little prickly. He wants love, not drunk, lusty groping.

Spinning to face his dance partner, he grins softly, leaning close to yell into the man’s ear. “I need another drink, I’m gonna – “ he makes to move past, but the stranger catches his elbow, stopping him.

“May I join you?” he shouts.

Ashton inclines his head in a short nod, leading the way off the floor. He’s vaguely surprised to note two unoccupied seats snugged up at the bar and he claims one, gesturing an invitation toward the remaining seat. The stranger takes it, sliding in comfortably and leveling a blinding smile at Ashton.

“I’m Calum.”

He offers a hand and Ashton stares wondering if the skin is still as warm as he remembers. He startles a little as Calum clears his throat, realizing he’s staring. Blushing, he shakes Calum’s hand, biting his lip and suddenly feeling much more timid. “’M Ashton. Ash, actually.”

Calum’s smile never falters and it feels sort of like a spotlight for a moment. Ashton’s eyes widen as he finally meets the man’s gaze because… Because _fuck_ , Calum is beautiful. He’s all soft dark hair, beautiful skin, dark eyes and big pillowy lips and Ashton wants those lips on a very intimate part of him. Suddenly he realizes he’s barely breathing and definitely staring again. He’s nearly tomato red at this point, mouth dry and unable to think of anything to say that wouldn’t embarrass him any further.

Calum’s smile widens and it makes his eyes crinkle in the most attractive, adorable way. It’s distressing really. Luckily for Ashton, the bartender sidles up at the point and Ashton gestures at the wall of taps. “Another of that blue one with the blue swirls and snowflakes, please.”

“You’re cute,” Calum chuckles, “and a great dancer. I’ve not danced with something quite so in tune with rhythm in a long time.”

Taking a healthy slug off his new drink, Ashton gives him a small, pleased smile. “’M a drummer, so that helps.”

Calum makes a noise of surprise. “So, a boy named Ash who dances terrifically, plays drums and is stupidly attractive. You’re a total package, aren’t you?”

Snorting on accident and shielding his mouth with a hand, Ash rolls his eyes. “That’s hardly a total package. I barely cook or anything, and I’m definitely not the cleanest guy.”

Shrugging mysteriously, Calum swivels on his stool and smiles some more. “I guess that depends on what the other person’s looking for. What are _you_ looking for, Ash?”

Breaking eye contact, Ashton sighs, tracing a finger through the condensation on his pint glass. “Look, you’re really nice and all, and I know how I was dancing, but… I don’t do hookups. It’s just not my thing. I’m definitely more of a relationship kind of guy.” He risks a peek at Calum from under his fringe and he’s still fucking _smiling_ like Ashton didn’t just turn him down. “Why are you still smiling,” Ashton grumbles, “normally people are angry after I get through that bit.”

Calum has the audacity to laugh and Ashton frowns.

“Sorry, it’s just that I wasn’t really _trying_ to pull you,” Calum explains. “I mean, I _was_ , but not with much hope. I almost never do hookups myself, but I’d considered making an exception for you. You’re just kind of magnetic, you know?” He shrugs in a helpless sort of way. “I really just wanted to get close to you, maybe talk to you, maybe more if you were in, which – It’s fine that’s not your thing, I don’t mind. I still wanna get to know you.”

Ashton balks. “You’re not fucking with me, are you?” He eyes Calum skeptically. “Are you going to drug me when I’m not looking?”

Sober slightly, Calum shakes his head emphatically. “No, I wouldn’t do that. I mean I know you only really know my name, but… I wouldn’t. Never.”

Ashton nods to himself, seemingly in thought.

“I might ask you out to dinner though,” Calum says in a rush, turning a little pink.

“Alright you jus – _what_?” Ashton stalls, completely taken by surprise. “Y-you. Dinner? You wanna take _me_ to dinner?  
Suddenly, Calum’s looking shy for the first time all night. “I – yeah. If you’d want to go? With me?” He shifts nervously. “I just figured… You said you’re into relationships, and so am I. I’m just really drawn to you… I want to at least try.”

“Okay.” Ashton’s cheeks are fire engine red as he motions to Calum’s phone on the bar. “Can I give you my number?” The phone slides over to him mutely and he carefully types his number in before gesturing for another drink from the bartender. “So… Tell me about yourself?”

 

Somehow, and Ashton has _no idea_ what happened, okay, but somehow getting to know each other has lead to Ashton with his back against the door of a filthy, dingy, club bathroom. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, is afraid to move them, knows they’d tremble if he did. Calum’s on the floor in front of him, Ashton’s cock in his throat as he chokes softly. He moans loudly, too close to the edge to worry about volume. They’re by the dancefloor, so it’s unlikely they’ll be heard regardless.

Calum reaches and gently guides one of Ashton’s shaking hands to the back of his head, urging him to dictate the pace. He stares up at Ashton, doe eyes smoldering. He doesn’t need to ask to be used, his gaze said it plainly.

Ashton maybe goes a little overboard, he’s willing to admit it. He ruts up in quick, sharp, deep thrusts, giving Calum no time whatsoever to prepare. Embarrassingly, his climax hits so quickly that he isn’t even able to warn Calum.

He doesn’t seem to mind though, he sucks Ashton through it, licking his lips seductively as he pulls back, tucking Ashton back into his pants and helping him get them done up. “So,” he bites his lip and gives Ashton a _look_ , “I’ll see you for dinner tomorrow night?”

Ashton’s mouth works soundlessly for a moment before he gets his voice back. “Bu – Don’t you want me to…” He gestures at Calum’s prominent bulge. “That looks like you could use a hand.”

Chuckling, Calum declines, planting a soft kiss on Ashton’s lips. “Don’t worry about it, baby boy. I wanted to. I don’t expect anything in return. Maybe tomorrow if you want to, yeah?”

Pinking at the nickname, Ash shifts slightly before quietly admitting something to make it up to him. “The first time I saw you, your lips… I-I want you to eat me tomorrow.”

Sucking in a sharp breath, the dark haired boy nods. “Yeah, I think we can make that happen. C’mon, I think your Uber is here, your phone is buzzing."


End file.
